scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super All-Star Story 2
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1999's Disney and Pixar sequel film "Toy Story 2" It appeared on YouTube on June 1, 2017. Cast *Woody - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Buzz Lightyear - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) *Mr. Potato Head - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Slinky Dog - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Rex - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hamm - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Bo Peep - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax; 2012) *Buster - Roxas (Young; OC) *Al McWhiggins - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Jessie - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Stinky Pete - Sir Fangar (Legends of Chima) *Bullseye - Simba (Adult; The Lion King) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Pogo, Zee, and Newt (Oddbods) *Wheezy - Orville (The Rescuers; 1977) Other casts: *Andy's Mom - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Molly Davis - Hercules (Baby; Hercules; 1997) *Utility Belt Buzz - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Zurg - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Tour Guide Barbie - Odette (Human; The Swan Princess) *Geri the Cleaner - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Etch - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Mr. Spell - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Shark - Tick-Tock (Peter Pan; 1953) *Rocky Gibraltar - Manny (Ice Age) *Barrel of Monkeys - Dodos (Ice Age) *Troll Doll - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Trash Can Toys - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Emily - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Amy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Sunset Shimmer (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Human Starlight Glimer (Human; My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic) *Barbie Dolls - Various Female Characters *Flik (in Outtakes) - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Hemich (in Outtakes) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) Scenes *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 1 - Opening Credits/John Smith's Mission *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 2 - Aladdin's Lost Hat/It's Roxas! *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 3 - Aladdin's Vest Gets Ripped *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 4 - Aladdin Meets Orville / Guynapped *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 5 - To the Penthouse *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 6 - The Round Up Gang *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 7 - Aladdin's Roundup *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 8 - Aladdin Nearly Looses his Vest *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 9 - Crossing The Road *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 10 - Arrival of Maurice / At Abis Mal's All-Star Barn *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 11 - Blond Hair Prince Switch / The Woman Aisle *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 12 - Pocahontas gets Mad *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 13 - Pocahontas' Story ("When She Loved Me") *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 14 - Searching for Aladdin *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 15 - Into the Vents *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 16 - To the Rescue / Aladdin Stays *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 17 - Battle With Shan-Yu / Car Chase *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 18 - Aladdin vs. Sir Fangar / Rescuing Pocahontas *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 19 - Welcome Home *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Outtakes *Super All-Star Story 2 (1999) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Mulan *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *SpongeBob SquarePants *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Princess and the Goblin *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Aladdin TV series *Conker: Live & Reloaded *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Ice Age: Collision Course *Young Roxas *The Lorax (2012) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Peter Pan *Ice Age *Wreck-It Ralph *The Rescuers *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Legends of Chima *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Swan Princess *The Black Cauldron *The Lion King *The Lion King 1½ *Oddbods *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia (in Outtakes) Gallery Aladdin (TV Series).jpg|Aladdin as Woody John Smith in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|John Smith as Buzz Lightyear Romeo.jpg|Romeo as Mr. Potato Head Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker the Squirrel as Slinky Dog Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Rex Curide.png|Curide as Hamm Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine as Bo Peep Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Sarge Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Sarge's Soldiers Ted.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Andy Davis Roxas_the_deer.png|Young Roxas as Buster Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Al McWhiggins Juliet.jpg.jpg|Juliet as Mrs. Potato Head Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Jessie Sir_Fangar.png|Sir Fangar as Stinky Pete Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as Bullseye Oddbods_-_Pogo.png|Pogo Oddbods_-_Zee.png|Zee Oddbods_newt.png|and Newt as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-3048.jpg|Orville as Wheezy equestria_girls__rainbow_dash_by_deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Human Rainbow Dash as Mrs. Davis 73fa7aa361d72f2a0c1e37336e8e1e75.jpg|Baby Hercules as Molly Davis Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as Utility Belt Buzz Shan-Yu.PNG|Shan-Yu as Zurg Char_47999.jpg|Odette as Tour Guide Barbie Maurice in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Maurice as Geri the Cleaner JadenYuki.png|Jaden Yuki as Etch Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|Basil as Mr. Spell Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-2771.jpg|Tic-Toc Crocodile as Mr. Shark Manny.jpg|Manny as Rocky Gibraltar 300px-Dodos.jpg|Dodos as Barrel of Monkeys Lucky.jpg|Lucky as Troll Doll Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps com-10077.jpg|Cy-Bugs as Trash Can Toys Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Eilonwy as Emily Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Amy thBK7WDYBV.jpg|Human Sunset Shimmer as Amy's Barbie Doll Starlight_Glimmer human.png|Human Starlight Glimer as Amy's Barbie Doll 2 Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Flik (in Outtakes) Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Hemich (in Outtakes) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots See also *Super All-Star Story (Preceded) *Super All-Star Story 3 (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Super All-Star Story trilogy